Affection Confections
by Linyang
Summary: The prestigious French-Asian Culinary University for the rich. Commoners didn't dare to apply, for they would be highly in debt forever. But a poor student named Ayuzawa Misaki became the best chef in the school on a full scholarship. She has never liked guys. Usui Takumi, a charismatic transfer student from Britain. Will she find love through the art of cooking?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: the Transfer

* * *

The French-Asian Culinary University (also known as FAC-U) is considered to be one of the most elite culinary schools in the world. FAC-U is widely known for their impossible entrance exam. In addition, school fees are impossible to pay off. As a result, the school consists of only the wealthy. If ordinary citizens applied, they would have to drop out because their families would be horribly in debt.

Of course, there are always exceptions. Ayuzawa Misaki: 2nd year of the High School (boarding school) division, also known as the Queen of Cooking and the Demon President. Financial situation: poverty. She passed the exam with a perfect score, and even impressed the headmaster, therefore, receiving a full scholarship.

* * *

_"Misa-chan," A voice called out to me_

_"W-who are you?" _

_"Aw, you're so cruel, Ayuzawa. How could you not remember me? Remember that night…we had a whole lot of fun together…"_

_"W-what are you talking about!? Are you a pervert?"_

_"That's exactly who I am." _

"KYAA!" I wake up with a start.

"Ayuzawa-san, no sleeping in class," the teacher calls out to me. The male students smirked as I shot them a glare.

"A-ah, sorry sir," I apologize, flustered. My pink haired friend, Sakura, nonchalantly tosses a note onto my desk. It reads:

"Are you alright? You've been dozing off in class a whole lot,"

I write back, "It's fine, I haven't been getting a lot of sleep." Sakura gives me her puppy-dog look after reading my reply. I brush it aside and continue jotting down notes on French language.

Class ends, and everyone begins shuffling out the doorway towards the cafeteria.

"Ayuzawa-san, may I speak to you?" the teacher catches me before I can escape to lunch.

"Ah, of course," I reply, "What is it?"

"A new student is transferring here and the Headmaster wants you to show him around as the Student Body President," he instructs

"Transfer student?" I question with a puzzled look. How can a student enter this school in the middle of the year? Entrance exams only take place in the summer…

"If you want to ask more about him you're going to have to talk to the headmaster. In the meantime, wait for his arrival,"

"I will, sir," I bowed, and exited the room.

I join my friends, Sakura and Shizuko, in the cafeteria. Normally, cafeterias have long tables with benches attached and food scattered on the ground. But this cafeteria, no, you can't even describe it with the word cafeteria. It's fit to be a dining hall. The round tables can seat a maximum of six people. Floors are sleek and clean. The only normal aspect is that students clad in gray uniforms crowd the food counter in an un-mannerly fashion.

"Misaki! Over here!" Sakura screams, waving her hands. She and Shizuko sit in the far corner of the dining area, "I got you a bowl of katsudon and a slice of Japanese cheesecake for dessert. Complete with a fruit smoothie!" she licks her lips at the sight of the food.

"Thanks Sakura, but I have my own bento. I can't afford all this food. You can give it to Kuuga when he comes or something," I tell her. I can't be indebted to her.

"But Misaki!" she whines

"Shut it, Sakura. You know her family situation," Shizuko snapps

"I was just trying to help," she sobs

"Hey, why are you crying," Kuuga arrives, setting his food down to Sakura's tray.

Sakura begins spouting gibberish and sobs into Kuuga's uniform. I don't feel uncomfortable around the couple because I'm used to it. I hate most guys anyways. I ignore the scene Sakura is making and continue eating my rice and dried plum. I sip the strawberry smoothie Sakura bought for me because Kuuga suggested that it would make her feel better.

"Prez!" Yukimura calls out to me. Kanou follows the tiny green haired, holding both of their trays. That's when the PA came on.

"2nd year President Ayuzawa Misaki, report to the Headmaster's office. 2nd year President Ayuzawa Misaki, report to the Headmaster's office,"

I quickly wrap up my bento, and scurry away, feeling the stares shooting at the back of my head. They're probably wondering what got me "in trouble", but why should I tell them what I'm doing anyways?

"Ah, Ayuzawa-san, you're here," I hear the headmaster call me inside as I cautiously open one of the large wooden doors.

"Excuse the intrusion," I say, sliding through the small crack I managed to open. _He's pretty tall, _I think, when I catch a glimpse of the transferee's silhouette standing in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"This is Usui Takumi, from Britain," the Headmaster explains as I scoot across the wide office. He turns around to look at me.

We exchange looks. Surprised ones, no, not the "wow he's handsome, she's plain" look. I mean the creepy kind. The kind where you think you've seen that person somewhere, but it's impossible because, well, he's from Britain!

I decide to shake it off, and continue to hear what Headmaster has to say.

"Don't worry, he's fluent in Japanese. For right now, you should show him to the cafeteria since it's lunch time. In the remaining time, show him the necessary classrooms and facilities. It would be nice if you could show him the clubs too, and explain the rules along the way. That won't be too hard for you, Ayuzawa-san, I believe?"

"I will try to the best of my ability, Headmaster," I bow. He chuckles.

"That's good. You are excused,"

"Excuse us," I say, and bow once again. I turn and exit the office. The transferee catches up and walks alongside me. I begin explaining all of rooms we pass as I lead us to the cafeteria.

"Oh, Misaki you're back!" Sakura squeals

"Who's the guy?" Kuuga asks

"He's a new transfer from Britain," I explain. I suddenly hear a bunch of squeals behind me.

"Oh. My. God," Girls from all over the place crowd around Usui, and I'm eventually pushed out of the way onto the ground.

"What the hell…" I mumble

"I guess you're new attractive for you to handle. He's like a lady magnet," Kuuga smirks. He sounds somewhat jealous at the same time, though.

"I don't understand why," I say, and I sit back down next to Shizuko and Sakura. We all silently watch as the girls claw at the blank-faced guy.

"The girls finally dying down," Kanou points out, reaching over to wipe a bit of cream off of Yukimura's cheek.

"You should get him something to eat," Shizuko points

"Why should I show him," I murmur under a mouthful of rice.

"Hey, Prez, I'm hungry," Usui nonchalantly tells me, when he finally escapes from the stampede.

"That's nice," I say, and continue eating. Sakura nudges me on the shoulder a few times.

I groan, and get up from my seat after sipping some smoothie.

"Have fun," Kuuga smirks. I shoot him my signature glare. I lead him towards the less crowded food counter.

"The menu is up there. Decide what you want to eat and give the nice lady your order. Simple," I lazily explain.

"Quite the variety you got at this joint," he points out

"Well yeah, the school gets a bunch of money," I say

"Hmm, then I'll order a plain chicken omurice…and an Iced Americano," he tells the lady, who gives him a thumbs up. She gives the cook in the back the order, who swiftly fixes up Usui's order.

"You can sit anywhere you want, I guess," I say. I don't expect him to follow me back to my table, but he does.

"Hey, I said you can sit wherever you want," I remind him.

"Well, I want to sit next to you," he says. Is it hot in here? I feel my face going warm. Huh, I guess it's just me…

"W-well, you can't. There are only six chairs at a table and they are all filled up here. So go find somewhere else to eat," I tell him.

"Hey guys, I really got to go. My teacher needs me to help set up the ingredients for the next class. Bye!" Shizuko says and runs out of the dining area.

Oh great. Now that idiot can sit next to me. Just great.

"Hmm, it seems there's an open seat next to you, Prez," Usui nonchalantly sits himself down next to Kanou.

"Come on Misaki! I got us all ice cream! It's going to melt!" Sakura rushes me. I stomp my feet and sit in my chair. Normally I would scoot away from the guy, but right now, I didn't really want to. W-what am I thinking…what's wrong with me!?

* * *

After I finish eating, and show Usui around a bit, we head to our next class. It's probably my favorite class of the day, and is longer than the other classes, and that class would be cooking.

Today, we learn the importance of sugar. There are several different types, and every brand is made differently. We learn how sugar is made, and how we use it. It doesn't only play a sweetening role, but also other things too.

After playing around with sugar and preparing a few examples of sugar dishes, the teacher announces we have a project.

"You and a partner, that I choose, will make a new recipe of your own. The main ingredient will, indeed, be sugar. This is an out of class project, and will be with the opposite gender for sociality purposes. For this project only will we allow the opposite gender to enter your dorm room, and we expect you to be the best of your behavior in each other's dorms," some students giggle, "Especially because you are Class A, I will expect you to work efficiently. I will now assign your partners," she explains.

We usually have projects of these sorts every week. Each are due the next week, and another project will follow. I guess, this is the hard part of being the top chefs in the school.

"Kaga Shizuko and Soutarou Kanou, Hanazono Sakura and Sakurai Kuuga…" the teacher begins reading off her paper. The last two names she calls are, "Ayuzawa Misaki and the transfer Usui Takumi," she finishes.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to work with that idiot," I mumble to myself. I pull off my light gray dress and put it in the laundry basket I hid, so that Usui wouldn't see my dirty clothes. I keep on my knee socks because it's convenient, and find a random set of pants. Right as I'm about to pick a random t-shirt the doorbell rings. I'm not wearing a shirt.

"Ayuzawa it's me, I'm here to work," that familiar voice calls

"W-wait a second! Um…the door is locked, I'm in the bathroom!" I say, scrambling through the closet. Why are there no fricking shirts!?

"The door isn't locked though," he says, turning the knob

"Oh really!?" I scream, still not able to find a shirt

"I'm coming in!" he yells. I hear the door click open.

"Ayuzawa?" he knows that the bathroom door is open and I am not in there. I'm screwed. I hide in the closet, and remember that I put my t-shirts in the drawer under my desk because there was no room in my closet. The small storage unit is filled with my things that are not clothes. I am officially screwed.

"C-could you get out of my dorm for a second?" I say

"Are you in the closet?" he asks

"NO!" I scream, but I clear my voice, "I mean, no, um…"

"Do you need help?"

"I…my shirt…" I stumble on my words. Why am I such an idiot? I can hear him going through my drawers.

"Is this what you need?" he opens the closet a crack and stuffs the white clothing in. Thankfully, all I can see is light in the crack, which is a good sign.

"Sorry…" I shift around a come out of the closet with a shirt on. My face is probably red, no, my face _is_ red. He's standing in the middle of the room, which is where I do all my studying.

"Why are there blankets and pillows on the ground," he observes

"Ah, I don't usually sleep that much so I just stay up all night studying…" I explain

"Why not?" can he get anymore nosier?

"I'm up all night thinking of this dream I keep having…" I say. Damn my big mouth.

"Dream?" his face gets more serious.

"Well, I have this dream about this person. He's about the same height as you. We have these conversations, but every time it's different," I say. Why not go all out if you already started it?

"Do you and this guy seem really close? Maybe close enough to be a couple…but they aren't…because it isn't like that…" he says

"Yeah, but why?"

"Because I have that same dream."

* * *

**Hi guys, sorry about WDKL. I already gave that to someone else, so I can't really write it again...and it's been 3 months so I don't really have a feel for that story anymore. This new Doc Manager really angers me...anyways...hope you like this new story! I really wanted to write again, so this is what I came up with. My skills are a bit rusty, so I hope you can bear with any grammar mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Thank you for reading! New chapters might not be updated very soon, or not at all...sorry in advance. And sorry again about WDKL!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The alien in my dreams

**Last chapter I forgot to put a disclaimer...so here it is**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA OR ANYTHING RELATED! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY LINE!**

* * *

"Always remember to stir the sauce constantly, or it will burn,"

"Hey! Stop messing with my ingredients!"

"No way,"

"Ayuzawa-san, Usui-san, what is so important that you must disrespect my teaching?"

"Ah...I'm sorry, Sensei," I stutter, and sneak a glare at the bastard. Tsukuda-sensei clears her throat and resumes her lecture.

"Once the consistency of the sauce is just right," she holds up the spoon to demonstrate,"you can add it to anything you please to create a whole new layer to your dish." She turns off the heat and flips over the chalkboard to reveal a pre-written diagram, "For example, you can combine a sweet framboise sauce with a fluffy japanese cheesecake. Or a savory cream sauce and al dente cooked fettuccine. Create your own new flavors, and mix different spices and ingredients to produce your own toppings," Sensei concludes her lesson just as the bell rings.

"I hope your projects are coming along! They are due in five days!" She reminds everyone as we all start filing out the doorway.

"Ayuzawa-san, Usui-san, I would like to speak with you before you head to your elective classes," Tsukuda-sensei gestures for us to follow her to her office.

"For what do you need us, Sensei?" I ask

"Lately, you two have been getting along very well. Maybe too well. If you continue your disruptive behavior, I guarantee that both of your grades will be affected. I have high expectations for both of you, and I hope you correct your mistakes. I'm very disappointed in you two, especially you, Ayuzawa-san."

* * *

_"Lately, I've been really irritated because of you, Ayuzawa-san," a mysterious voice calls out to me. His figure is masked by the darkness_

_"Who are you and what do you want," I yell. I get up to punch him, but my arms and legs are tied back. I trip and fall over again. He scoffs._

_"Don't you know me? I'm..." My ears ring. _

_"Show yourself!" I demand. I know this is a dream, but why does this feel so real?  
_

_"You've always been better than me at everything. Elementary and Middle school both. I can't believe you're still on top in High school as well. You've caused me so much pain. That's all going to end, right now," _

_"What are you talking about, you bastard!?" I scream and kick, but it's all useless._

_"Goodbye, Ayuzawa Misaki," No, this can't be happening._

_"USUI!"_

_Crash._

_..._

"Ayuzawa-san, is there a problem?" everyone is turned to look at me. Shizuko looks at me with worry.

"Um..." I try to explain but the words won't come out

"If you're going to sleep during my class, please wake up silently. Not by screaming someone's name," the teacher says, and everyone laughs. I come to the realization that I screamed that phony-of-a-guy's name. Immediately my face goes red. The teacher begins to teach again. I shake my head and slap my cheeks a few times. Pull yourself together Misaki.

Just as I try to jot down a few notes, a folded piece of paper slides under the tip of my pencil. I cautiously open it under the desk.

**Nice weather today, huh? -Your secret admirer**

_Usui... _I cringe, and crumple up the piece of paper. Just as I started to write again, another note appears on my desk.

**You're so cruel, Ayuzawa...-The boy behind you with hurt feelings**

I freeze. "_You're so cruel, Ayuzawa."_ Deja vu...

**Young lady, may I ask what the color of your underwear is today? -A curious peeping-tom**

Without knowing, I scream my lungs out, gripping onto my hair.

"Ayuzawa-san, meet me after class."

* * *

"Ugh, that pervert ruins everything!" I yell, as I change into my school swimsuit.

"Pervert? I think he's pretty cute! I mean, in a friendly way," Sakura says, as she closes her locker.

"I don't find one aspect of him attractive," I say, slamming the locker door closed.

"I bet you like him, Misaki," Sakura squeals

"How in the world did you come to that conclusion,"

"Well, you said that he might be the guy in your dreams. You screamed his name during class, he's the only guy you actually talk to besides Yukimura, Kanou, and Kuuga, who you only talk to because of Shizuko and I. Plus, he's all you've been talking about for the past ten minutes,"

"W-What are you talking about!? I definitely do _not_ like that bastard!"

"So mean, Misaki! Don't worry! I think Usui-kun likes you too!"

"Whatever, not my problem," I say, and exit the locker room.

"Wait! Misaki!" Sakura chases after me

"Oh, Misa-chan!" that familiar voice calls to me

"Since when did you start calling me that, pervert!?" I yell at him

"Since when did you start calling me pervert?" Usui challenges. Somehow, he knows I can't back down from challenges. Suddenly, the whistle blows.

"I'll be right back, I need to get some equipment from the closet. For now, you may socialize or practice," the Phys Ed teacher says, and rushes off.

"What stroke do you do best?" that pervert suddenly asks me

"Why? What do you do best?" I demand

"I asked you first," he says, in that annoying nonchalant voice. I give up.

"I guess...freestyle?" I choose

"How about a race?" he suggests. He doesn't look the least bit intimidated. That conceited pervert. I'll show you a race.

"Fine," I say, starting to elaborately stretch my arms and legs. He just smirks.

.

.

.

In the end. He wins. What is he? An alien? How is he so great at everything...

"Need a towel?" he offers. I snatch it out of his hands, and of course he just smirks. I wrap the towel around my shoulders.

Finally, the teacher comes back with nothing.

"Anyways, I can't find the equipment, so for now just practice your strokes and...whatnot. I'll put President Ayuzawa-san in charge," several guys groan, "Shit...we need that equipment for the swim meet..." he mumbles to himself as he runs off again. Immediately the swimming pool breaks out in chaos.

"HEY! NO RUNNING! YOU BASTARDS, STOP HARASSING THE GIRLS! NO STRIP ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS!" Yep. Definitely chaos.

"Hey, Kaichou," I turn around to see which bastard this guy was.

"What do you want?" I snap. I realize there are actually three bastards. All infamously known for being delinquents.

"Who said you could talk to us that way? Shouldn't a girl like you be all sweet and fragile? You're the complete opposite," the delinquent (otherwise known as Shirakawa) smirks

"So what," I fold my arms

"You're ugly, a fucking demon, and nowhere near girly," Shirakawa continues, counting off his fingers

"Whatever. Why should I care what you think?" I retort

"We're insulting you right now, of course you should care. Should I add to the list, egotistical and power-hungry?" one of his followers, Ikuto adds

"You bastards, do you need to be taught a lesson!?" I scream. That catches everyone's attention.

"I think you're the one who needs to be taught a lesson, Kaichou," Kurosaki says, as Shirakawa pushes my shoulder, my back now facing the pool. Now this is pissing me off. In the background, people chant , "Fight! Fight! Fight!" and the most annoying of all, the resonating "Ooh"s.

"Ayuzawa-" Usui cuts in

"NOT NOW, USUI! WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING SOMETIMES!"

"Hey! Kaichou! I'm talking to you! When someone is talking to you, you should face them!" Ikuto turns my face to face the three. Usui slaps his hand away.

Shirakawa scoffs, "What are you, her knight in shining armor? I thought you were tougher than that, bitch,"

"First of all, I'm pretty sure you excuses-of-people are the bitches here, and this creep is not my 'knight'!" Now this is pissing me off. I take a swing at the three with my killer high-kick.

Shirakawa catches my ankle.

He smirks, and shoves me into the water.

_Usui._

Everything goes black.

* * *

_"I told you that if you weren't careful you were going to get hurt, bitch."_

_That same mysterious voice from my other dream._

_"He really is your knight in shining armor," the voice smirks_

_"What are you talking about!" I scream. I'm tied up again._

_"You know. Blonde. Tall. Undeniably good-looking."_

_"Y-you mean _that_ perverted alien?" _

_"Whatever you want to call him. Usui Takumi,"_

_"How do you know him!? This is just a dream!" _

_"Of course I know who he is. Your dreams are all connected. You're a lucid dreamer. Don't you know? That alien in your dreams, he's Usui."_

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I have a lot of projects and crap these days...hope you like this new chapter! **

**I'm really thankful for all the reviews and favorites! Thank you so much for reading! I love reviews, especially constructive criticism! **

**Please look forward to the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: It's you

* * *

_"Ayuzawa, Ayuzawa, Ayuzawa..."_

I wake up with a start. Out of instinct, I sit up straight. Though, I immediately lie back down upon hitting something with my forehead. I rub my head, as my vision begins to clear up.

I'm in the infirmary. And who is this person next to me...

"Usui?" I mumble

"You finally woke up," he smirks. His forehead is red.

"Why the hell are you here!?" I half shout, half murmur.

"You fell into the deep end and fainted. I brought you here. That stupid teacher who left the class is in the headmaster's office with the three bastards," he explains.

"How long was I out?"

"Only an hour or so,"

"So...you stayed here all that time?"

"Yup," he replies like its nothing. I blush.

"Well, I'm fine now so you can leave," I say, ripping off the covers. I'm wearing my home clothes? How in the world...

"How did you get my clothes, you pervert!?"

"Relax, Sakura got your stuff from your gym locker. She helped you change, not me. I wouldn't do anything like that. Maybe," he smirks. My face goes red again. The door opens, and the nurse appears.

"Is everything alright? I heard screaming. Oh, you're awake! Wonderful," she heads over to my bedside and hands me a paper cup of water.

"Thank you," I say. To my surprise, I'm incredibly thirsty.

* * *

"I was thinking that we can experiment with sugar to see what kinds of forms it can take. Ayuzawa, are you listening to me?"

I snap out of my reverie, "P-pardon?"

"Let's go to the store and buy things for our project," Usui suggests, his eyes sparkle just like a child's eyes on Christmas.

"I-I'll just go alone," I say, flustered. I get up from the table and grab my purse, only to be interrupted.

"Why~! Let's go together!" He whines. I try not to look into his eyes. Danger.

"Hmm~, Ayuzawa!" he follows me as I walk out of my dorm room. He continues to repeat my name like some kind of childish voodoo chant. I rub my forehead to ease the throbbing.

Even when we arrive at the supermarket, "Ayuzawa, Ayuzawa, Ayuzawa..."

"Welcome to 'C' mart!" one of the workers greets us. I hand her a coin to pay for the shopping cart.

"Hi, thank you," I reply, while she hands me a shopping cart.

"Clingy boyfriend you got there," the attendant giggles. Usui smirks, and my face burns up.

"U-um...he's not my boyfrie-"

"Yes I tend to cling onto her because she always neglects me," he pouts.

"Aw, so cute!" the attendant continues on.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I exclaim.

"Heh, I feel bad for you. She must really neglect you a lot," she pats Usui's shoulder in pity.

"Hmph," I ignore the two and push the cart away.

"Wait! Ayuzawa~!"

He finally catches up to me while I'm looking at the fruit that are discounted.

"You're so cruel, Ayuzawa," Deja vu again.

"W-why? You're the one bothering me," I say, picking up an apple to examine. He puts his hands in his pockets and also stares at the apple.

"You have a good eye for apples," he comments.

"What are you talking about...you're too close, pervert," I immediately put back the apple and scoot along towards the vegetables. I just know that he's laughing at me behind my back.

He catches up to me, while holding several bags of fruits.

"Why did you buy so much!?" I scold him.

"It doesn't matter, I have money," he replies, continuing to bag some corn

"Who said you were paying!?"

"Hey," he holds a tomato up to my face, "your face is the same color as this," I glare at him, and he replies with a gentle expression that...for some reason...it...now my heart is speeding up.

"Oi! Misaki!" I hear a familiar squeal. I turn to look in the direction of the voice.

"Sakura? And Kuuga?" I exclaim. I turn back to look at Usui, and realize I'm grabbing is shirt, and I immediately let go. As the couple nears, I can see that Sakura is hugging tightly onto Kuuga, who is pushing a cart.

"Shopping for the project?" she asks, while Kuuga stares at the bell peppers.

"Y-yeah," I say. Damn, why am I so flustered!? Sakura giggles.

"Hey, Ayuzawa! Look at these crabs!" Usui yells from the seafood counter.

"What are you doing over there stupid!?" I scream.

"Aw. Ayuzawa you're so mean. I'm just looking at the little fishies," Is he referring to those huge things? Because those are definitely not "little fishies". I rub my forehead with my fingers, and pretend I don't know him. I gather a few potatoes and lug myself over to Usui.

"I bought some clams," he says, nonchalantly.

"How are you supposed to incorporate sugar with clams!?" I argue.

"I don't know,"

"Put them back!"

"But I want to eat clams with Ayuzawa,"

"I don't want to eat clams,"

"Aw, you're so cruel, Ayuzawa,"

"Hehe, you two are just like a couple," Sakura says, after she and Kuuga appears out of nowhere.

"What are you talking about!?" I exclaim. We. Are definitely. Not. A. Couple.

"Nothing, nothing..."

* * *

The practice rooms in FAC High school were a lot more extravagant than your usual Home-Ec classroom. The high ceiling is lined with white fans and tiles. A wide wall is completely glass, a single-pane window with complete access to the view of the front of the campus. Dozens of kitchen stations line the floor evenly. Each long station includes a sink, a small pantry under the sink, counter-top, stove, and oven. Of course, it is equipped with the necessary kitchen utensils and tools.

"You done with that ganache yet, Ayuzawa?" Usui calls from the end of the station.

"Almost," I mumble, trying to not meet eyes with him. Usui is surprisingly...charming when he cooks. _WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT AM I SOME SORT OF PERVERT OR SOMETHING!?_

"Ayuzawa, are you alright?" Usui asks, after watching me bang my head on the table a few times

"Haha, yeah. Just...waking myself up, ya' know?" I respond. He just smirks. Is that all he ever does!?

"I'm finished with the candied oranges," he announces, as he finishes aligning the slices evenly on a cookie sheet.

"The ganache is done too," I say, after examining the consistency of the chocolate with the wooden spoon. I lower the heat, and Usui proceeds to dip the candied oranges in the chocolaty substance with a thin-pronged fork. As for me, I begin to grate white chocolate and orange peel.

I sigh, _How can that pervert look so good while covering oranges in chocolate. What the hell am I thinking!? That pervert put something in my food...I just know it. That's right Misaki. You've been poisoned. _

Suddenly, I feel something warm wrapping around my body.

"Ayuzawa, pay attention to what you're doing," Usui whispers into my ear. I look down at my hands, and realize I've been grating my fingers. Damn. Get a hold of yourself, Misaki.

"C-can you please get off me?" And of course, he doesn't. Eventually, I have to push him away. If I don't, I have no idea what the poison will make me think about. I have to protect my insanity. Why is my heart beating so fast?

"Wait, Ayuzawa-"

"Stop," I shiver, grabbing my hand to stop the slight bleeding. Every time he tries to approach me, to help with my "wound" I inch further away. It's just a little cut! It's not even bleeding that much...

"Watch out!"

Completely ignoring his warning, I take another step back and crash into a pile of cardboard boxes for fruit. Thankfully empty. Again, I'm in Usui's embrace.

"Why do you do this," I mumble

"Ayuzawa-"

"I really don't understand this," I manage a small laugh, "every single fucking time you come near me, my heart starts beating like crazy. I can't even let you touch me because I feel like my heart is going to stop completely. You put something in my food, right? You obviously poisoned it..." Tears start to fall from my eyes.

"Hah, now I'm fucking crying," I say, brushing away the tears

"I like you, Ayuzawa," Usui confessed. We sat there for a moment, until I finally decide to speak up.

"W-what the hell are you talking about!? Idiot Usui..." more tears uncontrollably pour out. How do you make it stop!?

"I'm in love with you, Ayuzawa Misaki," he says again. I hide my face in his shirt. He's seen my blushing face too many times already.

"How is that even possible? I don't know anything about you..." I look at him, curious if he's laughing. Hopefully he's joking. I hope. I think?_  
_

But he's not laughing. He's completely serious.

He captures my lips in a warm kiss.

"My favorite color is amber," he kisses away the tears on my eyes.

"I love raven hair," he kisses the top of my head.

"What are you talking about? You pervert...you're just saying things about me,"

"Because I love everything about you,"

"Cheesy...Plus, it's not possible that you like everything about me because you've only known me for a week,"

"I've seen you in my dreams,"

"But-"

"It's true, every night I dream about you, Ayuzawa Misaki," he states firmly.

"That's not possible," I say.

"Why not?"

"Because I do too,"

"You dream about yourself?"

"NO YOU PERVERT I DREAM ABOUT YOU!"

"Aw thank you, Ayuzawa," he smirks.

"I hate you," I bury my face in his shirt again.

"I love you,"

"You don't know anything about me,"

"It's my birthday soon,"

"So what?"

"I'll take you out on a date,"

"Why?"

"Because I want to,"

"Why should I?"

"Because you love me,"

"N-no I don't!"

"Then go on a date with me, and see how that goes. Then tell me what you think of me."

* * *

**Oh my god. I am so sorry for not updating. Gomenasai /bows a few times**

**I've had so many projects...and I've been procrastinating a lot. Sorry!**

**And sorry about the punctuation errors...I am rushing and I can't really fix all of them...**

**I love constructive criticism! **

**Please look forward to the next chapter! I will try to be as speedy as possible!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: The Fangirls

* * *

The end of class is when it all went downhill.

"See you later, Misaki!" Sakura waves.

"Yup," I wave back, and watch from afar as Sakura takes Kuuga's hand. I sigh.

"Misa-chan!" I hear a familiar voice call to me. After sneaking a glance of his face, I immediately turn on my heel and power-walk away.

"Just keep moving along, Misaki," I tell myself. If Usui's fan-girls (which is practically the whole FAC high school female population) saw us talking after school-hours, they would get the wrong idea. Yes, keep your dignity as the student body president, Misaki.

"Wait up, Misa-chan!" Where the hell did he even get that nickname!? I continue to keep moving towards my dorm building. But as soon as I try to go up the stairs, he catches my hand.

"What do you want, Usui?" I try to keep my voice as calm as possible. No attention needs to be attracted.

"You left your notebook in the classroom," he says. I turn around to see what he's talking about (because I am 100 percent sure that I did not leave anything). He doesn't give me my "notebook", but a small peck on the lips.

Of course I'm pissed off at him for doing something like that, but that's not the problem right now.

"Is that Misaki?" one girl whispers.

"That can't be. Why would Usui-sama be kissing her!?" another girl whispers back.

"It looks a lot like her though."

"That bitch. Who does she think she is, stealing our Usui-sama!?"

"Calm down, I think we probably saw it wrong."

I start to panic. I try to run up the stairs, but Usui is still holding onto my hand tightly.

"Usui, let go of my hand!" I hiss.

"I don't want to. Misa-chan is so cruel," he whines.

"Misa-chan!? As in Misaki!?" one of the girls shrieks in anger.

"Why does it even matter that it's Misaki anyways?" the calmer girl replies

"Because that plain girl definitely does _not_ suit our Usui-sama! This is fucking outrageous!"

Plain girl...seriously? Apparently not _all _girls are adorable and innocent.

"Dude, just let it go," calm girl comforts.

"Absolutely not. Are you on her side!?" she screams. The other girl stares at her obviously infuriated friend, and lowers her head in shame. I had my hopes up for her, but I guess her low self confidence is a complete turn-down.

"I need to teach this whore a lesson." The enraged chick comes storming over to the bottom of the stairs. The calm girl grabs her arm to hold her back, but she shakes it off and persists.

"Hey! You!" the enraged chick screams. The incoming students stop and stare at the scene. Is this all really necessary? I turn around, in hope that I will be able to calm her.

"Me?" I point at myself. I can feel Usui's presence hovering over me.

"Yes you, bitch," she puts her hands on her hips and scoffs to the side.

"Excuse me?" I try to keep calm. If I get provoked by this low-level chick any more, inevitably, I will lash out at her, which definitely won't help my effort put in towards not attracting attention.

"Who do you think you are, you slut, snatching away Usui-sama from us!?" Usui-sama? Wow. Just wow.

"First of all, I didn't 'snatch' him; second of all, since when does Usui belong to you?" I fold my arms.

"I don't own him, _WE_ do!"

"And who is this 'we' you speak of?"

"The whole Usui Takumi fandom, obviously!" she scoffs, like it's the most undeniable thing in the world.

"Right..."

"So you understand now, right? Back off, or we'll eat you alive."

Well, this escalated quickly.

In all this mess, Usui only decides to show himself now.

"Is something wrong here?" he nonchalantly inquires, with a lollipop in his mouth and his hands in his pockets.

"U-usui-sama!" the girl stutters, while hastily fixing her hair and skirt. She clears her throat, "Are you with this bitch?"

"What bitch?"

"This girl right here! She thinks that she can just go around snatching everyone's men! Including you, Usui-sama! Would you mind knocking some sense into this slut!?" she explains. I scoff.

The crazy chick flips her hair, and folds her arms, "Are you _laughing_ at me!?" She does a little head-wave, in effort to seem sassy.

"Obviously," I mimic her.

"Usui-sama! Don't you see this!?" he shrugs, and looks off into the distance.

"I'm out of here, this is ridiculous," I turn and begin to walk away, but someone grabs me by the shoulder and throws me into the wall.

"You listen to me, _bitch_. I'm going to say one more time, _get away from Usui-sama or else" _she jabs my chest with her finger.

"Okay, first of all, I have no interest in that bastard what-so-ever, and second of all-"

She raises her hand to slap me, but a strong hand catches it, her hand an inch away from my face.

"Usui..." I mutter, when I realize he was the one who came to my rescue. He uses her arm to push her away from me.

"U-usui-sama! Are you really with her!? Think of your fans!" she screams. Usui shrugs again, and takes my hand. I look at him in disbelief, trying to shake off his grip. It was no use, this guy is really childish sometimes. He just smiles back.

"Let go of me, you pervert!" The more I struggle, the more he persists.

In the end, Usui ends up throwing me over his shoulder. While flailing around, I see the crazy fan-girl standing there in awe.

Even in the elevator, he still doesn't let me down. Though, it's a lot more comfortable now because my body is upright. But even so, his hands are on my...backside...

What kind of pervert must he be to have the nerve to mess with me?

"Wait, Usui. My room is on the 5th floor. Not the 7th," I say after realizing that the elevator passed my floor.

"I know."

"Where are you taking me?'" I rest my elbows on his shoulder. I'm too tired to flail anymore.

"My room," he says casually.

"Wait...WHY!?" I start kicking around again.

"Because I always go to your room."

"So?"

"I want you to see mine too." The elevator door opens, and he begins trekking along the hallways. Thank god there aren't any other people to be seen. Otherwise, this would be a really awkward situation.

He uses his semi-free hand to unlock the door with his key-card, and kicks it open. When he flips on the lights, I note that his room is totally clean. Only two pieces of furniture can be seen. Not a fleck of dust is out of place.

He sets me down on his well-made bed. I immediately get up, realizing what "bed" implied. He chuckles. A blush creeps up my face.

Fiddling with my fingers, I clear my throat, "I guess I'll get going now, since I've seen your room. Goodbye," I pick up my bag that Usui somehow got a hold of, and reach for the doorknob. Before I can leave, I'm stopped by warm arms holding me back by my waist.

I can feel his breath on my neck as he whispers, "Why so soon, Ayuzawa?"

My face instantly turns red.

"I-I..."

"If you have nothing to do, why don't you stay here with me, Ayuzawa? It's always so lonely in here," he pouts, and holds me tighter.

"Then go hang out with your friends, you pervert."

"I don't have any friends," he points out.

"J-just...GAH!" I scream, and break free of his hold. I open the door and swiftly leave before he can hold me back again. He's probably laughing at me for acting like that right now.

Oh. My. God. I can't believe that I just acted like that. Ugh, I'm such an idiot.

* * *

"How are your projects coming along?" Tsukuda-sensei asks us all, nearing the end of class. Chit-chat eventually starts building up.

Sensei waves her hands, indicating that we should probably shut up. Everyone settles down immediately, afraid of the consequences.

"I hope they're doing well, because it will tell me who will qualify for the FAC School school-wide competition." The FAC School competition is the most famous culinary school team-competition in Japan. It's on TV and everything. Only the best of the best are nominated, and only the best culinary geniuses are the winners. If you win, you are eligible for extremely exclusive opportunities that could benefit your career as a chef. A FACU scholarship for high school students, and money for graduating-college students.

The side conversations start again.

"On the due date, we will start presentations. In your presentation, you will first cook your dish for me. When serving me the dish, you will also turn in your report. The report, as you all know, will include a description of your dish, the process you went through, and the recipe. I will then taste the dish and a week later I will tell you the results and your score," she looks around the room, making sure everyone caught everything she said. "Understand?"

"Yes," everyone chimed.

"Well then, class is dismissed."

The bell rings.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long! I will try to write as much as I can! Especially since it is the second semester, things get a bit rowdy during school, so I apologize /bows.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR HOT PEVERTED ALIEN FROM PLANET PHEROMONES! In celebration of his birthday, I will include a special dialogue at the end of my note!**

**Thank you for reading, supporting, and being patient! Until next time!**

* * *

**The couple is in Usui's apartment. They are sitting on the couch, watching a movie for Usui's birthday. Somehow, Misaki ended up resting her head on Usui's lap.**

**Usui: We should do this more often /stroking Misaki's hair**

**Misaki: /face starts to burn**

**Usui: /chuckles**

**Misaki: Can I get up yet?**

**Usui: No way. **

**Misaki: Such a little kid...**

**Usui: I love you, Misaki.**

**Misaki: /flustered. W-why are you suddenly saying nonsense.**

**Usui: It's true though. I love you, Misaki. And you love me too.**

**Misaki: When did I ever say that. **

**Usui: /shrugs. I just know.**

**Misaki:**

**Usui: /sighs. What a boring movie.**

**Misaki: You said you wanted to watch it. **

**Usui: I only chose it because I knew it would be horrible, so I can concentrate on watching Misa-chan instead.**

**Misaki: You pervert.**

**Usui: Well it's the pervert's birthday today, so he gets to choose what to do.**

**Misaki: Whatever.**

**Usui: I love you, Misaki.**

**Misaki: You already said that.**

**Usui: Well I'll keep saying it. Because I love you, Misaki.**

**Misaki: I hate you.**

**Usui: You're so cruel, Ayuzawa. I said "I love you", so normally the other person would say "I love you" back.**

**Misaki: I'm not normal.**

**Usui: I know. That's why I love you.**

**Misaki: **

**Usui:**

**Misaki: Happy birthday, alien. I-I love you.**


End file.
